Finding Happiness
by JeffersonBBarnes
Summary: When Victor looks out he window he sees big purple smoke engulf the town. He fears the worst but when he opens his eyes he can't believe what he sees. What happens when Victor and Jefferson fall back into their old portal hopping ways?
1. Chapter 1

Victors heart clenched with fear when he saw the large purple clouds quickly approach the small town. He had been busy with a patient when he heard noise in the hall, normally that wouldn't be out of place for a hospital but this sounded different. It's was only when he heard the thunder that he glanced out the window. The doctor closed his eyes and the faces of his family flashed through his mind. Would he ever see Gracie's smile again? Or hear the joyful laughter of Jefferson that would echo through the house and make it a home.

Before he knew it the thunder had passed. The fear of what he might find when he would open his eyes was almost paralyzing.

However when he did he found himself still in the same hospital, in the same clothes with the same people. The relief that washed over him was cut short when his phone started to ring in his pocket. Grabbing the device he saw who the caller was : Jefferson. He quickly unlocked his phone and raised it to his ear.

"Victor are you okay?!" The concerned voice of his fiancé could be heard from the other side. And if he was not mistaken (which he wasn't) that was Grace in the background asking her father what happened and where he was. "I'm still at the hospital, where are you guys?" Scuffling could be heard before he heard Jefferson again. "Home, we're home." A big sigh escaped as he leaned back against the wall. His family was safe.

But that didn't not answer the question of what curse had struck the town this time. He moved towards the window to help clear his mind. His memories where still there and they had not moved to some weird realm so what did happen? When he looked out of the window he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Jefferson.." He asked breathless. "Have you looked out the window yet?"

Before him where the places that he and Jefferson had visited many times. He could see the sparkly green city of Oz that was just hidden behind the Charming's castle which stood proudly against the bright blue sky.

"Oh my god.." From what he heard Jefferson was just as surprised as he was. "Victor what.. how...when.." The doctor gripped his phone a little tighter as he looked over the sight before him. He was quickly snapped out of his thought when he heard Grace's voice in the background, it sounding as if she was asking Jefferson something. He couldn't make out his lovers response but he didn't need to wait long before Jefferson talked again. "Stay where you are Victor. We're coming your way Okay?" The blonde took a step back before responding. "Yes but be careful." He could almost hear the smile on the other mans lips. "Always Doc."

It didn't take long before Grace and Jefferson had reached the hospital. However they were a bit delayed because of a dragon that had decided to fly low over the car which resulted in Jefferson almost crashing against a tree. When he pulled into the parking lot he saw his lover standing at the entrance, waiting for them to arrive.

After parking the car the two quickly got out to see if Victor was alright. After the doctor had spotted them he took long strides, almost running toward them. Peace truly settled into Jefferson mind when he pulled his family into a tight hug. They were safe. Victor was the first to break away but still holding on to both of them, scared to let go as if they would disappear if he did.

"Do you have any idea what the hell happened?" He looked at Jefferson with confusion. It was met with a head shake that told him that the other man knew as little as he did. He pulled them close one more time before letting go completely. "I'm going to clock out and then we can figure out what's going on."

After explaining to the staff that he had to leave he walked back to the parking lot where Jefferson had already driven the car to the entrance. He got into the passenger seat and buckled himself in. "Any idea where we could start?" Jefferson pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Grace leaned forwards and put her hand on Victors shoulder. "Maybe Grannies? I think everyone is heading there after..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence as the evil queens castle caught her eye. She hadn't seen it since she was little. Granted she wasn't very little anymore, even thought her dads would disagree. She now had her own little place in the middle of town and had a job as a teaching assistant at the local school. Jefferson looked in his back view mirror where he saw the dragon from earlier doing laps around a tower. "Good idea rabbit, lets do that."

It didn't take them long to reach Grannies and it turned out Grace was right. Everyone they knew had the same idea as they did. Regina stood at the top of the stairs and was trying to calm down the crowd. "Everyone calm down please and I will explain everything." Slowly they lowered their voices until you could only hear the soft whispers passing around the larger group. "I know what your are probably thinking and yes, this is another curse." The noise suddenly rose again at the mention of a curse but Regina was quick to calm then down again. "The curse that has been placed.. well I casted it." Some shocked gasped could be heard but it stayed quiet overall, too curious to know the reason behind it all. "Instead of casting a curse that would pull us all apart I placed one that brought us all together, and that also means all the other realms." The crowd had started back up again, shouting question but the Hatter family didn't hear them. All the realms had been brought together. Victor looked into his fiancé eyes hoping that the news wouldn't upset him to much but what he found was a small glimmer of something he used to see in younger Jefferson eyes. He especially noticed it before the other man was about to do something reckless and stupid. Jefferson noticed the blonde looking at him and couldn't help the Cheshire like grin that crept onto his face. Victor let out a big sigh.

This was going to be a long day for all of them.


	2. Chapter 2

After the portal opened underneath his feet he tried to steady himself but failed, resulting in him landing flat on his behind. Even after all these years of portal hopping Victor still had trouble with the landing part of it. Jefferson however landed gracefully as a cat. The hatter couldn't help the smile that spread on his face as he helped his husband up.

Brushing off some dirt Victor looked around to see where the hat had taken them. Jefferson insisted on using it even though they could have just driven to the damned place but no, he wanted to use the hat for "nostalgia". Victor recognised the place the hat had taken them. It was Jefferson's old cottage in the enchanted forest.

He had heard a lot of stories of when his lover lived there with Gracie. Jefferson straightened his hat and walked towards his old home. It looked a little worse than last time but it had been a good couple of years since he last set foot in the cottage.

The door creaked when he carefully pushed it open. Victor was right behind him, curious as to why they were here. The hatter looked around the small room, memories flooded back to him. That's when his eyes fell on the small table in the centre of the room. On the table stood a white and pink tea set. It was covered in dust and cobwebs but it was in the same place as he left it that day.

Victor noticed his husband stiffen at the sight of the tea set. He had heard the story of that day many times as nightmares still plagued his hatter. The doctor slowly wrapped his arms around Jefferson, pulling him towards his chest and carefully guided his head under his chin. Victor knew what was coming and was hoping he could pull him back. The last time Jefferson had a panic attack he had to call Grace to show his husband that their daughter was alright and still loved him.

Jefferson's heart was racing, as if it could jump out of his chest any moment. His lungs felt as if they stopped working and the feeling of immense guild and dread that washed over him drove him nearly insane. He held onto his husband as if he could disappear forever if he even let go for a second.

He felt the body stiffen beneath him and pulled it closer. The blonde looked at the hat that now laid forgotten on the floor of the cabin. He slowly rubbed circles on his husbands back and whispered the same things he always said during times like this.

''Grace is safe, has forgiven you and loves you.''

'' I'm here, and I love you.''

''I'll never leave you.''

That seemed to help a bit but still Jefferson felt horrible. The past was something he knew he never have to live through again but memories are hard to get rid of. But now he has his true love at his side and his beloved daughter back. There is nothing they couldn't survive, as long as they are together.

As a family.

His beating hearth slowly calmed down to where he didn't fear it would jump out of his chest. Breathing became a little easier for him and he was able to look up at his husband. Victor was still repeating the sentences and rubbing circles on his back. The doctor's brow was furrowed and concern could be seen on his face.

Slowly Jefferson lifted his hand so that it would cover his husband. Squeezing so he could get his attention. Victor opened his eyes and looked down at the hatter.

''It's better'' Jefferson started to untangling himself from the blonde. Victor didn't believe him but knew how fussy his husband could get so he let go. The doctor extended a hand and the other gladly took it, still a bit wobbly but after a couple of seconds he was standing without having to lean on the blonde.

Looking around the room Victor tried to figure out what it was they came for. Jefferson didn't want to tell him, which didn't happen often since they got together. Under the dust and cobwebs he spotted a stuffed rabbit. It was clearly made by hand and well loved. Different Patches of white fabric made it's fur stand out against the colourful jacket it wore. Jefferson had spotted the rabbit as well.

The hatter quickly walked over to the small table and picked up the rabbit from its stool. Dusting it of he turned it around in his hands, it still looked the exact same. Sure it could use a wash but it was still Grace rabbit, the one she insisted on having next to her every tea party they had, the one she wouldn't fall asleep if she didn't have it snuggled close to her.

The one he made with his own hands.

It made him realize that everything she possibly could ever wish for was right here, in their small cabin.

Jefferson turned to Victor to show him, to tell him what the rabbit meant and why it was so important they came back for it when he was interrupted by a cry from outside the cabin.

An animal cry?

No it sounded too..

Human?

They both looked to where the sound came from, the front door it seemed. Casting one quick glance at each other they carefully approached the door.

It could be a trap, to lure them out and jump them, perhaps to steal from them? But no one lived in the small village anymore so why try it here? Maybe they saw them come in and assumed they lived here? Whatever it was they had to be careful.

With one last look at each other Jefferson slowly opened the door. There on the step lay a little bundle in a basket. They both stood dumbfounded at the discovery. Victor turned to the hatter who was still staring at the bundle. ''Who would leave a baby in an abandoned village in the middle of nowhere?'' It must be some sort of trap. It had to be, no one could be that heartless.

But those thought didn't even cross Jefferson's mind. Slowly he bend down and scooped the small bundle up into his arms. The moment his eyes had met those little ones filled with tears. He fell in love, the same way he had when he first saw Grace.

Victor saw his husband expression and knew what had happened. Yes they had talked about having another child but they didn't know if they were ready yet. He carefully peeked over his husband shoulder and completely understood why he had fallen so hard. In his arm he held a small bundle of blue eyes and dark hair, covered by a soft blue blanket.

Snapping out of the enchantment he bend down to examine the basket the baby had laid in. On the bottom laid a note. He picked it up and ripped open the top, sliding out the paper which held one sentence:

''Love him as your own, for he is.''

Victor looked back at the bundle in his husband arms. Who would do this? Why would they do this? Then he looked back at the words on the paper. Perhaps.. it was destiny? Victor was a strong believer in science but one thing he learned in all the years he and Jefferson spent together, was that there were some things even science couldn't explain.

When he met Jefferson's eyes he knew he had fallen for the child, the same way Victor had. Still…

''There is no way we just keep him.'' The doctor slipped the note into his pocket.

''Will you give him away?"

Victors heart hurt at the mere thought of it.

''No.''

''Then it's settled.''

Jefferson turned around and walked to the small clearing before the cabin. Taking of his hat, he threw it and with practiced flick of his wrist it started spinning. A cloud of purple smoke formed a portal. The hatter gave a gleeful smile to his husband before he jumped in.

Victor could only sigh before he jumped in after him. Wondering how they were going to explain this to Grace.


End file.
